


Down Into The Rabbit Hole

by acaffeinatedghoul



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 3
Genre: Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaffeinatedghoul/pseuds/acaffeinatedghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible idea for how Vaas left the Rakyat and joined Hoyt's forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this! this was originally supposed to be a comic of mine but i did not have the time to draw it all out. so i figured at least having my thoughts in writing would be nice. this is my first time writing the far cry characters so please be kind, i tried my best to keep them in character and make this as accurate as possible. i love writing backstories tho. comments are welcomed! enjoy!

**"In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."**

After what seemed like hours of running, Vaas' legs finally gave and he'd collapsed in the dirt. He breathed heavily and tried to ignore the intense pain that seized his body. Blood continuously poured from his head, the large gash stung and seared his skin with a fiery pain. He felt weak, ready to give into God and to be sent to the world of the dead. God. A funny and foreign concept to Vaas, now. If God existed, then Citra would have never forced him to kill their father. Citra would have never drugged him. She wouldn't have led him to the temple. To the altar.. Vaas shivered and clutched himself with bloodied hands. The feeling of /her/ hands all over him hurt more than the vicious knife wound she inflicted when Vaas rejected her. 

_"You are perfection." She said._

_"Get away from me!" Vaas launches to his feet, and stumbles away from the altar, in an almost drunken stupor. He pulls up his pants, in some effort to regain the dignity that was ultimately gone._

_"Vaas, brother, you are the Rakyat warrior! The hero this island needs! How could you turn on us?! On me?!" Her voice continuously growing louder and more deranged. "You're leaving me for drugs! Look at what those privateers have done to you!" Citra shakes as she steps backward, her hand finds the ceremony knife. "No. You are no hero." She shakes her head and tears fill her eyes."You are a coward!" She lunges forward. Vaas quickly evades the attack and makes a run for the exit. Citra yelled out for guards to follow him as she pursued. Fighting his people slowed him down. He was beginning to feel as if there were too many. Normally for the warrior, this was never the case. He had never felt so helpless. Citra reached the distracted Vaas and tackled him. "Traitor!" She screamed as she pulled him by the curls of his dark hair. Her knife dug into his scalp and he screamed, the sound reverberated throughout the whole temple. Hot tears mixed with blood. The knife was nearing his eye when Vaas finally found just enough strength to hit her, which sent her falling to her side in pain. Vaas crawled onto his feet, letting out another yell of pain when he touched his head. The cut was deep and pouring with blood, it's pain sharp and blinding. Citra looked up at him, bawling and clutching a bruised face. "Vaas. Why would you do this to us? I have only shown you love! Why don't you love me?! Why don't you love our pe-" She cried before Vaas screamed out again._

_"You're a fucking bitch! A fucking PSYCHO BITCH!" Vaas spit at her, Citra winced at his words, and their fellow guards began to advance on him again. He panicked and turned for the jungle, never looking back. Vaas had never run so fast in his life._

_The guards started for him. "No!" Citra said, raising her hand out. She rose to her feet, wiping her tears. "Let him go. He is a coward..LET HIM DIE A COWARD!" Vaas heard her scream and it only drove him to run faster. His heart raced and he could barely breathe. He couldn't even see much with the blood that continued to spill all over his face. Vaas didn't care what happened now as long as it meant the Rakyat would be a distant and fleeting memory._

Vaas felt stuck to the ground, his pain made him immobile. Maybe it's better off this way. Tears continued streaming down his face and he quietly sobbed. Those sobs however quickly evolved into loud, hysterical cries. His whole body convulsed with them. All he wanted to do was get up and burn the Rakyat to the ground. He wanted Citra dead. And instead he does nothing, because he can't do anything. Because of his own sister and her sick ideals. There is truly no one Vaas could trust, no one rooted for him or cared for him, really. They all wanted something from him, even Citra. Vaas had to merely accept that fact.  
Eventually his cries subsided. His spirit was dying, it was too weak to give Vaas the strength to even express an emotion. He joined in the silence of the earth, lying in the puddle of his blood and in an even larger pool of filth and violation. Hoping that the jungle would take him away. 

Suddenly there were footsteps coming from behind him. Vaas didn't bother to move, though his body tensed up. Citra couldn't have found him already..

He heard the click of a walkie-talkie and a harsh, familiar accent. 

"Buck, head back to the boat. I've found him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2. part 3 will be posted hopefully tonight or tomorrow. enjoy!

**"I like the Walrus best,'" said Alice: "because you see he was a LITTLE sorry for the poor oysters."**

**"He ate more than the Carpenter, though," said Tweedledee.**

Hoyt's never made a mistake before. He was always very careful, when it came to his work. Hoyt was thorough, never took a shortcut, and especially never took a deal he knew the customer couldn't keep. But this time he had made an error in judgement. 

_"Please. I'd give anything for just another hit. I didn't want to steal anything. I-I was just desperate!" The young Rakyat begged. He tried running up to the boss' desk but instead received a hit in the head and a privateer throwing the boy to the floor._

_"Fuckin' animal." They mumbled._

_The Privateers had caught this native boy, sneaking around the drug fields. They'd brought him to Hoyt, by order and for proper punishment. They would have taken care of the kid themselves but orders are orders._

_Hoyt laughed and moved to the front of his desk, leaning against it. He didn't like the natives and their disgusting lifestyles, never did. So, Hoyt was going to take much pleasure in torturing this one, himself. He unsheathed his knife. "Both of you." Hoyt directed to his men, "Out." The privateers turned and went out the doors, leaving them opened. Hoyt frowned, walking towards the entryway. "Have neither of you no common decency?! Close the fucking doors!" He shouted, his tone threatening. Both privateers, quickly returned, shutting the doors. "I'll deal with the both of you later." As he heard the doors firmly click into place, Hoyt glanced back at his prisoner, smirking slightly. He laughed to himself. "Sorry about that. I thought I'd taught them manners." Hoyt started, "You know, I pride myself on that! Having manners." He walked toward the native and proceeded to shove the boy, forcefully, onto his back. Hoyt pressed a foot on the boy's chest, pushing in on his sternum. He heard the native grunt in pain and watched as he struggled a beneath him. "Common courtesy is very important to me." Hoyt gets lower to the ground, his face close to the boy's. "Which I see you understand! You could have thrown me off and through those doors, right now!" Hoyt laughed loudly at the thought, "But, but you didn't! And that baffles me, since earlier you snuck into my drug fields and disrespected me by trying to steal my product!!" His voice raised continuously as he spoke. Hoyt's knife was quickly directed at the Rakyat's throat. He dug the heel of his shoe into the boy's chest more, receiving a loud cry of pain. Hoyt grinned at the sound. "Well? Are you going to redeem yourself here, kid? You were so.. so talkative earlier. Now, not a word. Come on, speak to me! Or I'll cut your tongue out. Ha ha!"_

_"I-I just wanted to get high! Fuck! I couldn't get my hands on any of the money because that bitch took it all away from me!! So I thought I could fucking steal it!!" The young man sputtered out, his Spanish accent was heavy. But the answer wasn't satisfying Hoyt. He grabbed the boy by his chin, unamused, and Hoyt moved the knife closer to the boy's mouth. The kid panicked. "Look, l-look, hermano. I can get you the money!! I know where she took it. Y-You look like you're understanding, besides if you.. if you did anything to me, uh, those fuckin' warriors will come back at you fucking harder than ever before!!" Hoyt lowered his knife, staring hard at this kid. The last thing he needed were the natives starting a full scale war with his business. His enterprise was just beginning, he didn't need these animals sabotaging his life's work. It wouldn't be a problem if it were to lead to this but certainly a great annoyance._

_"B-Boss?" The kid interrupted Hoyt's train of thought, pulling him back into reality. "I can.. I can get you the money, amigo.. Fuck I can get you the money and more!! We have all sorts of shit in the temple!! Hermano, y-you name it and it's yours!!"_

_He didn't know what possessed him to, maybe he saw something in the kid, the thought of more money, or maybe it was because Hoyt was still young and ignorant himself, but he pulled the kid up and cut him loose. They both rose to their feet. The kid was taller than Hoyt, with a much better build. But that did not deter the boss from keeping a firm grip on the boy. He looked the him dead in the eyes.  
"I want reparations for all the product you damaged and then I want whatever you can take from the temple. You look like a good kid, someone who wants to right his wrongs. Hm? I'm being very generous, right now. Don't disappoint me." Hoyt smirked, grabbing the kid by his chin again. He laughed lightly, "You've twenty four hours or I will personally hunt you down, and put your head on a stake." _

Twenty four hours had long passed now and Hoyt was skulking around the northern island. He should have known better than to trust some idiot native. But Hoyt had to follow up on his word. Now he had his new accomplice, Buck and himself searching the whole island for the sorry thief. He lit his Cohiba, thinking now was the best time to have a good cigar. It eased his nerves slightly. Even though money is lost, there is still the pleasure of beating this kid to a pulp and displaying his mutilated body for the Rakyat to see. The trouble was finding him. Hoyt hadn't even got his name (yet another stupid mistake on his part). After another half hour of searching, Hoyt was still driven. He looked up at the dark night sky, hoping the stars could illuminate some path for him. Instead, as he looked forward, Hoyt had spotted the Temple the natives claimed the ruler resided. It was a guarded area. Not the smartest idea to go barreling into your greatest opponent's domain. He grunted and turned back to Buck.  
"Heh. Sorry to keep you, my friend. I wanted us to get to know each other on better terms. Maybe over a game of poker, haha." Hoyt opened a dialogue with his employee, cracking a grin. 

" 's no problem, boss. 'S fine with me, we're huntin' real game here." Buck grinned back at him, breaking his focus with the jungle. He'd earned a laugh from Hoyt in response.

"That we are!" Hoyt paused, taking a long puff of his cigar. He exhaled, watching the thick smoke float above him. Then looking back at his employee he says, "Listen. I think we shall cover more ground if we split up, eh?" Buck nodded, in understanding. "I've got this if I need you." Hoyt gestured to his walkie talkie. He pointed north toward the temple, "I'm going that way. Check in the west." 

"Understood, sir. But, eh, keep your knife out, boss. If they got their 'warrior' muckin' about, you're gonna want to be ready for a fight." 

"Warrior? You mean that Rakyat goose shit? Hah. Thanks for the tip. We'll be in touch." Hoyt chuckled and turned for the temple, leaving his partner behind. 

He unsheathed his knife and kept a steady pace. The temple was not too far and he had spotted some natives up ahead of him. Hoyt kept low and in the foliage. A certain primal sensation surged through him and Hoyt felt one with himself. Like a true hunter. Suddenly there was a break in the silence. A loud scream pierced the air, resonating in Hoyt. He hurried closer to the temple excitedly though still remaining hidden, and found the very man he was looking for. He placed his knife back in it's sheath. His heart raced but he knew he had to be patient. So Hoyt remained the silent bystander in the bushes. Hoyt couldn't see everything clearly but he'd certainly heard it all.

"Vaas. Why would you do this to us? I have only shown you love! Why don't you love me?! Why don't you love our pe-" 

"You're a fucking bitch! A fucking psycho bitch!" 

Then the flurry of footsteps that took off past Hoyt. 

"No! Let him go.. He is a coward. Let him die a coward!" 

Hoyt watched as the young woman and her guards retreated back into the temple, closing its gates. _Trouble in paradise?_ He smirked and turned back, following where the footsteps had gone. Hoyt took this walk, pridefully, knowing it would just be him and _Vaas_. He'd finally found his prize drowned in the foliage, its body coated in moonlight. Much to Hoyt's surprise, the young, strong man he had seen only a day ago was now a sorry, already _very_ bloodied, mess. It seems his own people had gotten to him first. But the boy was still breathing. Hoyt watched Vaas' whole body tense as Hoyt had gotten closer to him, it brought a large smile onto the young kingpin's face. Now this mistake will rightfully be taken care of, like it should have been twenty four hours ago. But Hoyt was going to make sure he took his time with this, he was going to indulge in this night. He grabbed his walkie talkie, pressing the side button. 

"Buck, head back to the boat. I've found him." He said. Then Hoyt kneeled down, taking another long drag of his cigar. He blew the smoke into the warrior's face, watching the discomfort only grow on Vaas' face. A smile was plastered on Hoyt's face as he clicked his tongue.

"So, what happened to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter, hope you enjoy and are inspired to write more hoyt and vaas fics bc they are special guys. it was fun to do. i have other plans for more far cry fics in the future hope u stick around

**"What do you mean by that?" said the Caterpillar sternly. "Explain yourself!"**

**"I can't explain MYSELF, I'm afraid, sir" said Alice, "because I'm not myself, you see."**

**"I don't see."**

The jungle was dark and the whole earth was quiet. The moon shined brightly and the stars kept the sky alight. Grass was green and the soil was in good health. The red blood that stained the ground was finally drying to a darkish color. And the two men were isolated from all society, leaving Vaas to believe that there was absolutely no one to save him now. 

Hoyt touched his face, moving his fingers up to the bloodied cut. "Well? Certainly you'd not inflicted that on yourself. What happened?" He pried. Vaas didn't know whether or not to respond, but feeling that talking may buy him some more time, he spoke. But kept no eye contact with the older man. 

"It's my sister. She attacked me. The whole tribe believes I'm this.. this warrior. Like a hero or some shit," Vaas coughed, feeling a spittle of blood fly out of his mouth, " Eugh.. I am the best of the Rakyat warriors. I don't even need the Tatau to prove it." He smiled slightly, letting out a weak laugh, " I thought they all cared about me. But no. No, they were only thinking about themselves. It's all just fucking bullshit. All they did was use me. They pushed me and pushed me. I did everything, even when I knew it was wrong. Even if I didn't want to do something, she made me. Heh. Big brother always had to clean up her messes!" He vented to his peer, who silently listened on. Vaas' voice was softer, " Now she tries...she tries _this_ shit... and finally, _finally_ say no. She comes at me with a knife, calls me a traitor, and now, now I'm nothing. What the fuck is family for? All they do is fucking fuck you over.. I got no one, now."

"Sometimes, it's better that way, kid. You only look out for yourself, because no one's looking for you." Hoyt answers him after a long pause in between. His hand is still on Vaas' face, fingers tangled in Vaas' hair as he examined the cut. He grinned as he stared at it, the blood drying and crusting on Vaas' scalp. It was certainly fine work. Little sister knew her way around with a knife. " Though your story was rather touching, I'm afraid we have business to discuss." Hoyt spaced, "Damn it nearly brought a tear to my eye." 

 

"Now you're going to kill me? You're going to finish my sister's job? And I'm going to be sober all though it. Fucking great." 

 

"Ha! A tearjerker and a comedian, what a shame." Hoyt moved away from Vaas, taking the cigar from his mouth. "Unfortunately, you haven't paid up." Vaas weakly turned over onto his back, now facing Hoyt with pained eyes. 

 

"L-Look there has to be something I can do. Anything? Let's make another deal. It's just that this shit happened that I, I couldn't get anything to you"

 

"No can do. A deal's a deal. And time's up." Hoyt sneered and threw his finished cigar at the ground, toward Vaas. He unsheathed his knife. "Lucky for you, I'm a man of my word." 

 

"Boss, please! I can make it up to you!"

 

"How? You've nothing to give me. You're not even good enough to trade!"

 

"I-I can.. I can work for you!"

 

Hoyt lowered his knife. He laughed loudly and clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. Vaas stayed on the ground, staring up at Hoyt in confusion. "Work for me? I only hire the very best. Not some tribe bullshit!" 

 

"No, no! Hermano, ah, you don't understand.. I could be the perfect worker for you!!" 

 

"Really? What makes you such a valued employee, hm?"

 

"I'm Citra's brother. I'm the Rakyat's greatest warrior. The warrior."

 

Hoyt's interest is peaked. "Go on."

 

"I-I can.. Hoyt, I know this whole island inside and out. It's.. It's my home! And I know everything about the tribe, their leader. And I know all new, uh.. uh, customers you could have. There are plenty in the Rakyat who want it but are too chicken shit to go out and get it. We could change their minds," Vaas paused, fearing for his life, he tried coming up with any and every reason to keep him alive, "A-And if they see me working with you.. they'll weaken! The Rakyat will feel threatened by it." Vaas finished, heavily breathing, feeling very panicked by the entire situation. Prior to this, he felt too weak to move, now his adrenaline is pumping, thinking he could find some new purpose for himself. And some drugs. 

Hoyt stood firmly, toying with his knife. The blade poking his finger. Was he really going to let this thief get away again? "How can I trust you, hm? You've let me down before. Even stolen from me. Why should I give you any kind of work?" 

"I've nowhere else to go, nothing else to offer.. Why would I fuck it all up now? I'll be loyal. And once I have money again, I'll buy from you. I'll be a valued employee and customer, eh? I'll be the best fucking privateer ever." 

 

"Hm. It's tempting, really." Hoyt looked down at him. Vaas looked helpless, pathetic and weak. Though that brought Hoyt such joy, it couldn't feel as pleasant as the thought of having a dog. An animal forever obedient to him and him only. Vaas was pitiful now, but he will be strong again, and with the boy's knowledge of the Rook Islands, it'd be one step closer to having the people of the Rakyat in the palm of his hand. Hoyt can make an example of him and kill Vaas, but it seemed smarter to have the 'greatest warrior of the Rakyat' all to himself. He could use him, get him more addicted to the drugs, and have Vaas wrapped around his finger. 

Hoyt stepped over to Vaas, pointing the knife between his eyes. "If you want to work for me, kid. You're going to have to follow my rules." He laughed again as he flipped the knife over in his hand, placing it back in its sheath. Hoyt held out his hand, appearing very genuine to Vaas. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, warrior. That wound needs stitching. I can't have any of my employees looking like shit." 

Vaas took his hand and was pulled up from the ground. Still being weak, he could barely balance himself, so Hoyt let the boy lean on him as he guided them back to the boat. Vaas felt comforted. The Rakyat's chosen to look down upon Vaas. And Vaas felt no guilt in joining the enemy. He chose to never turn back. In fact, the boy felt like maybe, his new boss saw something in him. Maybe he saw the potential Citra could not see. The older man was not easy to read but it was clear to see that he was an understanding boss. This act of generosity had to be repaid, in full. He could not let Hoyt down. 

Not now, not ever again.


End file.
